


[Podfic of] Video Camera / written by akamine_chan

by EosRose



Category: Whiskey Echo
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/48532">Video Camera</a> by <span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/">akamine_chan</a></span> | <b>Duration:</b> 2:43</p><p>Jenna took her video camera with her to Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Video Camera / written by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Video Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48532) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/j8i7saqaluxqg1ap009kz0jjsus0vlrw.mp3) | 2.6 MB | 00:02:43  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hw95e0o9dn353nwp6amui80g8jeelw6g.m4b) | 2.6 MB | 00:02:43  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/video-camera).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
